SUEÑOS HUMEDOS DE UN AMOR PONY
by elenahedgehog
Summary: mis pony fics no tienen escenas xxx asi que hare las escenas xxx en este fanfic... este es un sumario de mis historias y pensamientos y escenas sexuales... (los protagonistas se hiran agregando segun los fics que vaya colocando)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Sueños húmedos de un amor pony**

_LIBRO UNO: derpy x doctor_

DREAMER: el doctor

El doctor llevaba unos días en equestria y todo le parecía maravillosamente extraordinario… al parecer la sociedad era gobernada por ponys quienes eran las razas dominantes, pero también había mas especies que vivian en la tierra que consistía en un solo continente llamado equestria y era gobernado por las princesas alicornio celestia y luna… como todo time lord su modo de operación era obtener información, analizarla, hacer comparaciones y resolver cualquier enigma…

Es raro entre los timelords el tomar a alguien la suficiente confianza para envolverlo en sus asuntos pero a este timelord en particular gustaba de tomar a un compañero para sus viajes, en este caso para su suerte había encontrado o mejor dicho a el lo había encontrado, una joven pegaso de pelaje gris plateado y de melena dorada con ojos igualmente dorados, y lo que mas le llamaba la atención era ciertos detalles de su primer encuentro…

Primero era realmente muy linda una criatura de vista delicada y grácil… segunto lo tomo literalmete bajo su ala, que persona le abriría su hogar a un sujeto extraño como el… tercero tenia una mente muy abierta ella fue testigo de su llegada y aun asi lo acepto todo muy bien, su personalidad era curiosa y alegre…

Al pasar de los días ya habían tenido varias aventuras y decidió nombrarla su asistente y acompañante, lo cual ella solo respondió "pensé que ya lo era" el doctor se solto a carcajadas… ella era realmente muy, muy, muy dulce… linda, grácil, ingeniosa y super tierna… era como un curioso gatito, todo le provocaba interés y sin importar lo duro de o peligroso o complicado de algo ella solo sonreía y decía cosas como "no lo entendí pero esta bien" "oh doctorcito tontito pero que gracioso" "oh mi error" "no se que salió mal" cada frase era tal linda, ella era simplemente adorable…

El doctor la veía como si fuese una niña a la cual se le mostraba un objeto nuevo y brillante y ella siempre estaba abierta a cada nueva experiencia… sin importar si entendía o no…. Acababan de volver de su segunda misión, salvaron a equestria de un invierno eterno… y después de comer chocolate caliente con muffins de arandano y mantequilla derpy se quedo dormida en la sala envuelta en una frasada y el doctor la veía ahí dormida en el piso sobre ese cojin y envuelta en esa frasada… la pequeña sonreía en sus sueños aunque estornudaba un poquito… debió pescar un resfriado y el se culpaba por eso…

FLASH BACK.

"_DOCTOR CUIDADO" grito la joven pegaso cuando el FRAGGLE escubio un razo congelante hacia el, ditzy se puso frente al doctor abriendo sus halas al máximo sobre el en forma protectora y recibió la onda helada de forma directa… "DITZYYYYY" dijo el preocupado, quedaron sepultados bajo escombros de nieve y hielo… estaba oscuro y el doctor al recobrarse empeso a temblar de frio era casi insoportable "dit dit ditzyyyyy?" entonces en esa oscuridad sintió que alguien se colocaba sobre el, y de pronto empeso a sentir un calor de otro cuerpo, "ditzy?" dijo el entonces sintió que alguien le colocaba algo en su boca, el lo sintió con sus labios era su destornillador…_

_Lo ensendio y vio con su luz que derpy estaba sobre el abrasandolo con sus alas mientras ella estaba semi acostada sobre el y le pasaba boca a boca su destornillador sónico "dit dit ditzy que haces?" "no se preocupe doctor, los pegasos somos resistentes al frio debido a que somos los encargados del clima, yo me encargare de mantenerlo caliente mientras pensamos como salir" dijo ella pegándose mas a el y el doctor pudo sentir como ella le irradiaba calor… el doctor la miro fijo por unos segundos, jamás nadie había hecho nada asi por el, todos esperaban siempre ser salvados por el, nadie se preocupo por salvarlo antes… fue la primera vez que el doctor sintió que sus dos corazones latian al mismo tiempo.._

_END FLASH_

El doctor la contemplo y sus corazones empesaron a latir rápido… "debe ser una inestabilidad de esta transformación" dijo para si mismo y decidió irse a su cuarto… no sin antes traerle otra manta… ditzy sonrio y se vio realmente adorable y murmullo algo que hiso a los corazones del doctor latir unisono.. "doctor…. Wiblly wobbly" dijo sonriendo y el doctor sonrio "taimy waimy… pequeña gorrioncillo" dijo y se fue a su cuarto…. En su cama se recostó y miro al techo… abraso su almohada y solo murmuro un "umm que extraño tengo frio" dijo poniéndose su cobija encima, se fue durmiendo pensando….····aun tengo frio····…

_Swwwooooshhhhhh shhhhwoooooshhhhh….._

_Era un lugar realmente oscuro muy oscuro… el doctor trataba de ver a su alrededor pero no veía nada… pero lo que si podir sentir era humedad y frio mucho frio…. Entonces sintió un calor familiar sobre el… ya lo recordaba vagamente era como un deyabu pensó el… sintió algo acercarse a su rostro Y sintió un suave aliento chocar levemente contra su rostro y en especial cerca de su ocico, el abrió levemente la boca algo acalorado, esto era extrañamente un poco diferente y lo estaba haciendo estar nervioso… pero que burla el gran señor del tiempo nervioso por esta insignificante privación de luz… entonces sintió algo entrar en contacto con sus labios y entrar algo en su boca… pero no era su sonicscrewdriver…. ERA UNA LENGUA…_

_Una boca estaba pegada a la suya y una lengua jugaba a las luchas con la suya... "FANCI THATH?" penso el mejor dicho grito en su mente... el trato de alejarse pero algo lo tenia estatico en ese lugar… su cuerpo no respondia, puesto que cada intento de alejarse significaba entrar al frio mortal y su cuerpo era cautivo de ese agradable calor… entonces su pata choco con algo y lo ensendio era su sonicscrewdriver, lo tomo y vio que quien lo besaba era derpy…. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados… el se separo perplejo y en tono chillon le dijo perplejo "ditzy que significa esto, que sucede?" dijo el doctor alarmado "tiene frio doctor? No se preocupe yo lo mantendré caliente" dijo ella volviedolo a besar… el doctor quiso moverse pero no pudo hacer nada el calor que venia del cuerpo de ditzy tenia intoxicado el suyo… mera supervivencia dijo mentalmente el doctor esperando ocultarse a si mismo esa extraña urgencia que los besos de ditzy le producían…_

_El doctor cedió físicamente a los besos de ditzy y los profundizo, su boca, su lengua, sus labios… su sabor… todo eso lo desquiciaba, ciertamente siempre había pensado que ditzy doo era una Pegaso muy dulce… RAYOS QUE SI TENIA RAZON…. El doctor trataba de torcerse lo mas posible para alcanzar mas de esa boca que lo estaba volviendo loco cuando ella retiro sus labios de el… "aahhhh?" dijo el algo perplejo y decepcionado, a la vez que ofendido… ella le lamio los labios sensual y lentamente y relamiendoselos le sonrio… "doctorcito tontito, no se preocupe are que entre en calor muy pronto" dijo ella … ···calor? Estaba hirviendo por dentro…. En especial en cierta parte··· ella le sonrio y se le quito de encina, rápidamente el sintió un frio abrasador… era espantoso.. sintió que moriría de nuevo…_

_Miro con desesperación a todos lados y la vio allí ella recostada contra un monticula de nieve, ella le sorio y abrió sus patas hacia el al igual que sus alas… el no dejo que su orgullo o juicio le dijera que hacer… tembloroso se tiro sobre ella arrojándose a sus brasos atándo los suyos a su cuello… "frio doctor?" el solo asintió con la cabeza con la mirada apenada y nerviosa "quiere calor?" dijo ella sonriendo pero con esa mirada dulce, el doctor oculto su rostro colorado en el cuello de derpy "siiii..iiii" dijo "tómelo" dijo ella, el la miro y lo entendió y asintió… se acomodo mejor sobre ella… y mirándola a los ojos, dudosa y lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella y empeso un beso, ella lo abraso y ato sus alas sobre el… el doctor sintió aun mas calor que antes…_

_El cuerpo del doctor estaba al rojo vivo y lo peor es que quería mas aun mas quería convertirse en una erupción volcánica o la explosión de una supernova… su cuerpo le pedia mas y el empeso a tomar friccion contra ditzy… cuando se dio cuenta de esto se separo de ella y la miro apenado… ella le lamio el ocico y le sonrio y empezó a moverse también, el doctor solto un suspiro de ansiedad, ella estaba tallando su femeneidad contra donde el ocultaba la suya… o almenos lo hacia, el alarmado miro hacia abajo y miro salir su OH POR DIOS ERA ENORME… el se avergonso… por eso odiaba no traer ropa… ella lo miro y se sonrojo pero se relamió los labios, el se quiso despegar un poco, derpy busco sus labios pero el se negó… entonces el doctor sintió que ella se movio hasta que lo quito de encima de ella… el frio volvió aun mas intenso que antes…_

_El doctor la busco y ella se habia ido a ocultar tras un pilar de hielo…el doctor noto que esta cueva de nieve era enorme… AL DEMONIO TENIA FRIO Y QUERIA CALOR Y NO CUALQUIER CALOR QUERIA EL CALOR DE DERPY… entonces escucho jadeos y se acerco lentamente al pilar y entonces con mas atención escucho y esos sonidos aunque no muy comunes los reconoció.. miro y vio allí tendida sobre la nieve a derpy… TOCANDOSE… ella estaba acalorada el doctor desde donde estaba podía imaginarse lo caliente que debía estar… la virilidad del doctor reacciono ante la vista… ditzy estaba jadeando y se veía frustrada, por los gemidos el doctor podía alcanzar a imaginar que pronto se vendría… su propio miembro latia dolorosamente..._

_Entonces ella se detuvo y miro a su lado una pequeña estalactita del tamaño de una gran zanahoria, la tomo y lamio la punta, la lamio en forma circular con la punta de su lengua, el doctor imaginaba que ella estaba lamiendo otra punta con la punta de su lengua… cuando ella lentamente llevo su pata con la estalacita cerca de su…. "NOOOO" dijo el doctor y presurosamente corrio donde ella y le golpeo la estalactita fuera de su pata… ella lo miro enojada pero con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, el también empeso a soltar lagrimas… "nooo" dijo el acostándose sobre ella colocándose entre sus patas… "noooo" dijo el colocando la punta de su virilidad en la entrada de la de ella, el la abraso y solloso en su cuello "nooo" dijo empesando a ejercer presión y ella tomo su rostro entre sus patas… "si" dijo ella y lo beso y el entro…._

_Su mente se volvió gelatina… gelatina derretida algo como un pegoste…el se movia como caballo desbocado cabalgando a derpy sin misericordia… su mente decía "NOOOOOO" pero su cuerpo desia "OHHHHSIIIIIII" sus labios buscaron los de derpy y la beso pasionalmente necesitaba mas, mas mas de derpy mas… "derpy… yoo yooo teee" "DOCTOOOOORRR" grito ella y ambos estallaron en un orgasmo… "OOHHHHH SIIIIIIII" grito el mirando hacia arriba en delirio y entonces sintió un temblor y vio como la cueva colapsaba sobre ellos, entonces una grieta se habrio debajo de ellos y el solo pudo ver como derpy era tragada por la oscuridad "DOCTOOOORRR" "DITZYYYYYY NOOOOOO" dijo el siendo invadido por un frio horrendo y de pronto POOOM_.

El doctor abrió los ojos y con desesperación pateo lo que fuese que lo cubria "DITZYYYYY" grito y miro a su alrededor, estaba…. En su cuarto… en el piso de su cuarto… envuelto en sus sabanas… miro a su alrededor se levanto y le dolia la cara, callo de frente al piso, entonces miro su cama, "que torpe soy" dijo y se dio cuenta de algo, su cama estaba mojada al igual que su almohada… el doctor se puso colorado y miro entre sus patas… vio a cierto amiguito saludándolo… "por dios" dijo, tomo sus cobijas y salió corriendo a la lavandería de la tardis, después tomo una ducha fría…

Al pasar por su cuarto decidió no entrar, algo le dio una punsada en ambos corazones… "derpy" dijo y salió corriendo a la sala… la vio allí aun envuelta en la frasada… el doctor solto un respiro y entonces se puso colorado como tomate… como rayos pudo soñar semejante cosa y aun mas atreverse a soñar tal cosa sobre el y esa dulce tierna e inocente…. Entonces ditzy murmuro algo que hiso al doctor salir corriendo fuera de ahí porque pensó que hiba a estallar "doctor… no se preocupe yo lo calentare…" dijo ella sonriendo…. El doctor se escondió en el closet toda la noche…

En la mañana el doctor se dio de golpes contra lo consola de la tardis cuando ditzy se fue después del desayuno que ella le preparo… cuando ella le conto su sueño… soño que el doctor y ella volvia de patinar en el lago y tomaban un chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea… es de mas decir que el doctor fabrico una chimenea en la sala de la tardis y en la tarde tomaron chocolate caliente frente al fuego ambos compartiendo el mismo cojin… "tiene frio doctor?" dijo ella "sabes algo ditzy… yano" dijo el recargando su cabeza sobre la de ella, ella sonrio y se recargo contra el… "sabe que doctor yo tampoco" y se quedaron dormidos allí… juntos…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: amor amor siiiiiiiiiiiii…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Sueños húmedos de un amor pony**

_LIBRO UNO: derpy x doctor…2_

DREAMER: derpy

Ditzy doo era una joven pegaso en sus aproximados 17 era realmente algo ingenua y distraída… de naturaleza curiosa y sensible… lo que mas disfrutaba era soplar burbujas… cocinar en especial la pastelería su especialidad muffins de todo tipo en especial de mora azul… también como todo pegaso le gustava volar… en lindos días soleados con solo pocas nubes… y volar en tormentas eléctricas de igual forma… por sus ojos disparejos podía ver en varias direcciones a la vez y hacer piruetas en esas tormentas era su diversión mas grande… cosa que no le decía a nadie por que nadie se lo permitirían por ser peligroso.. ella no veía en que seria peligroso pero por no molestar a los demás no lo decía…

Ditzy aunque dulce… gentil y amigable… no era la pony mas popular… es mas los ponys se ponían algo alertas con ella alrededor… por poder ver a dos direcciones a la vez se distraía fácilmente y olvidaba ver hacia adelante… no es que no pudiese ver bien, es que simplemente era demasiado curiosa y le gustaba explorar cada detalle de su mundo sin importar que lo hubiese visto mas de una vez… ella notaba todo… desde una casa con techo recién repuesto a una jardinera con flores nuevas, ella notaba todo… también tenia memoria fotográfica… ella después de haber volado en una dirección y haber visto cosas, podía recordarlas a la perfección después…

La vida tenia tantos interesantes detalles que ella solo se dedicaba a entender y dar importancia a los que le interesaban… su mente y personalidad era burbujeante, siempre plagada de ideas e imágenes volando por ahí y cada una interesante como la otra y por lo tanto ella era bastante distraída en su pequeño gran mundo… si un pony la insultaba o regañaba ella se sentía mal pero no podía durar mucho tiempo triste el mundo era demasiado interesante y lleno de cosas que hacer para estar triste, y si un pony hacia algo que la pudiese hacer enojar, ella no podía durar mucho tiempo molesta con el… la amistad era demasiado hermosa para dejarla pasar por un desacuerdo… pero eso si su hira extrema era fatal…. Nadie jamás se atrevería a hacer enojar a ditzy al extremo por dos razones, ella era difícil de hacer enojar y dos cuando lo hacían era una furia incontenible…

En la historia de ponyville solo se cuentan dos veces que hayan echo enfurecer a ditzy… una cuando era tan solo una pequeña filly en cloudsdale donde unos chicos hicieron llorar a fluttershy y a dash cortándoles el cabello, ditzy se enfureció de tal manera que con tres coces mando a volar al otro lado de la ciudad a los tres pequeños colts que las molestaron… asi ditzy fue expulsada de la academia de vuelo… y se fue a vivir a ponyville… la segunda vez fue el ponyville cuando unos ponys se burlaban de lyra por caminar en dos patas "RARA RARA" ditzy de dos coces mando a los chicos a estrellarse a unos barriles a los cuales quedaron atorados y torpemente tuvieron que andar en sus patas traseras cayendo y rodando por una colina cuesta abajo hasta caer al lago…

Ditzy amaba a sus amigos… y para ella todo pony era un amigo… y sus mas allegados eran sus amigos especiales… y los mas aun sus super especiales... ditzy era feliz, sin importar cuantas veces alguien pudiese molestarla ella no podía enojarse mucho con ella, no estaba en su naturaleza y aceptaba todo muy bien… la actitud tosca y refunfuñona de carrotop, las excentricidades de lyra, los experimentos de sabores raros de dulces de bombón y las historias locas de rainsun…

Ditzy tenia una mente abierta y un gran instinto maternal al extremo, una curiosidad inagotable e ingenio divertido… pero estaba sola… siempre sola… ella ya no tenia familia, su madre falleció en un accidente cuando ella era pequeña y su padre enfermo gravemente cuando ella era aun muy joven… ella quedo bajo el cuidado de su tio el BOSS, un pegaso rubio y de apariencia dura y recia, que era en ese tiempo cartero y ahora era el jefe del departamento.. ditzy era su alegría, la llamaba su torbellino por los desastres que hacia pero siempre salian con una ganancia, como encontrar correo perdido… para ditzy su mas grande anelo era tener una familia o por lo menos a alguien que siempre estuviese con ella, aun super extra mega especial mejor de los mejores amigos….si… eso es lo que ella mas deseaba… jamás pensó que eso fuese a pasar.

Un dia salió a entregar un correo que había confundido y después de entregarlo decidió parar a tomar su almuerzo… "muffins de arandano con relleno de mantequilla" dijo mirando feliz su cajita de almuerzo que contenía su dulce recompensa por un buen dia de trabajo, ella sentía que se lo merecía, no equivoco ninguna carta y entrego intacto cada paquete…si se lo meresia… y cuando estaba por dar el primer mordisco escucho un sonido raro como si fuese un motor a vapor que se negaba a encender… miro a su alrededor cuando de pronto noto que una enorme sombra caia sobre ella "AAAAAAHHH SALVEN LOS MUFFINS" dijo tomando su cajita de almuerzo con sus muffins…

Esa enorme cosa se estrello y algo salió volando de dentro de el y se estrello a varios metros de ahí… Cuando el estruendo y el polvo termino miro aquel objeto extraño, parecía una caja enorme… y azul… a derpy le gustaba el azul y el amarillo, para ella el amarillo era bonito y el azul era genial… ditzy recordó la cosa que salió volando y se fue en dirección a ese punto… entonces una criatura salió arrastrándose de unos arbustos… "EEP" dijo ditzy y se oculto en un árbol… la criatura estaba quejándose y se veía temblorosa "ay… ay alguien ahí?" dijo la criatura, ditzy salió del árbol y de entre las sombras pudo divisar que la criatura era un pony… un MUY APUESTO Y VARONIL PONY… el pony se le quedo mirando fijo y ella lentamente se acerco a el "hola señor pony esta bien" dijo ditzy el se quedo perplejo "puedes hablar?" "claro que puedo, como todopony" dijo ella algo confusa, "espera me dijiste pony?" "si señor porque no se su nombre" "bueno mi nombre es el doctor y en segundo RAYOS SOY UN PONY…. Ummmm y sigo sin ser rojizo diantres" "disculpe?" "oh si lo siento, soy el doctor y me encuentro en este momento algo perdido, de casualidad no has visto mi TARDIS?" "se refire a la caja azul?" "oh esa misma" "esta por alla" "que tan lejos si me lo permite preguntar" "como a 6 kilometros" "RAYOSQUE LEJOS" dijo perplejo.

Ditzy pensó que el era muy raro "no es tanto en 30 minutos si corre podrá llegar" dijo ella sonriéndole "ok dejame ver" dijo tratando de pararse y cae de nuevo "no se como caminar y de seguro menos correr" "esta enfermo?" "es que no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo" "eres un changeling?" dijo temerosa "un que? No no se que sea esa cosa pero no lo soy, soy un viajero de muy lejos de un lugar muy muy muy lejano y ahí no era un pony y cuando llegue aquí al parecer me volvi pony" "mmm oh como honeydrop y el mundo de las mariposas, ese cuento me encanta es una pony que se vuelve mariposa para poder aprender como viven" "mmmmm algo asi, ycomo no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo aun no se como moverme y debo volver a mi TARDIS para ver que este bien" "bueno si no puede caminar le gustaría que lo llevara?" dijo ella sonriendo, el la miro expectante y sorprendido "no seria mucha molestia?" "claro que no" "pero dijo que esta a media hora corriendo y lo hara conmigo encima no podría" "quien dijo algo de correr" dijo ditzy abriendo sus alas de par en par, "FANCI THAT" dijo el doctor sorprendido ditzy also el vuelo y revoloteando toma al doctor atando sus patas bajo sus brasos y despega "GENIAAAAALLLLL" dijo el doctor "eh volado miles de veces en mi tardis pero esto es maravilloso" dijo feliz ditzy sonrio "en poco llegaremos alla doctor" "ah por cierto y tu nombre?" "ditzy doo hooves, pero todos me dicen derpy" dijo ella… "ditzy… doo… hooves" dijo el mirándola fijo con una cara embobada, ditzy se abochorna y vuela mas rápido…

Ese seria el principio de todo… el doctor le abrió los ojos a un mundo de conocimientos, misterios y aventuras fantásticas… y ella le abrió sus ojos al mundo de los muffins… fue su guía, su interprete, su cuidadora… derpy jamás pidió esto, pero era un sueño hecho realidad… y cuando el doctor le pidio que fuesen compañeros de viaje, que ella fuese su asistente ella no pudo estar mas feliz… por fin tenia su amigo mas super duper extra especial, y el se lo hacia saber en cada aventura…

Ditzy y el doctor habían vuelto de su aventura en applelusa… y ya habían sido curados de ese bicho que los volvió potrillos y los hizo pelearse… ditzy se fue a su casa feliz siempre mirando su llave, el que el doctor le diera esa llave había sido lo mejor de toda su vida y cuando le dijo esas feas palabras y se disculpo llorando con ella y le dijo que eran los mejores amigos ella se dio cuenta de algo… el doctor se había vuelto mas que un simple amigo para ella… el se había vuelto su especial somepony… pero ella sabia que el era demasiado bueno para ella… pero seria lindo dijo acostándose en su cama contemplando su llave.. "SERIA LINDO AUMMMNNN" dijo bostezando y llendose a dormir…

%%%%%

Ditzy estaba afuera de la tardis y toco… "DOCTOR YA LLEGUE" dijo felis entrando con su llave, pero no encontró a nadie solo vio un camino de muffins de petalos de rosa que llevaban escaleras arriba, derpy tomo una y siguió el camino de muffins y cuando finalmente llego se quedo perpleja al ver la sala remodelada teni aun piso de vitropiso color blanco con un enorme cojin de terciopelo rojo y sobre de el a un sexy doctor con un lazo rojo de regalo al cuello… "feliz Hearts and hooves day mi pequeña mariposa" ditzy se quedo petrificada en un momento estaba en la entrada de la sala y al otro estaba a un lado del doctor quien la tomo por los hombros y la puso sobre el cojin colocándose el sobre de ella.

"doc..doc torr….?" "shhhhh mi pequeño muffin, agamos de este momento eterno" dijo y la beso, derpy se quedo petrificada, ··OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH··· pensaba ditzy, la boca del doctor era mas dulce que cualquier muffin que hubiese probado, su lengua se fundía con la suya como la mantequilla en un muffin recién horneado…las alas de derpy estaban agitándose en su estado máxima de poffmt… derpy temblaba mas que una gelatina, pero no por miedo, si no por la emosion y la exitacion que sentía, nunca había estado mas nerviosa ni emocionada en toda su vida…

El doctor dejo ir sus labios para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a lo que derpy solamente murmuro un "aahhh ahhhgrmmmm aghhhhmmm hehehe" dijo toda embobada pero con una enorme sonrisa… "derpy desde que te vi no puedo apartar mi mente de ti… quiero que siempre estemos juntos y seas mi muy especial SOMEPONY" dijo el doctor sacando un cofrecito, de este apareció un anillo de diamante con un enorme diamante en forma de muffin… "doctor es hermoso" "no ditzy doo, tu eres hermosa…." Y la beso…

El doctor recorrió con sus labios cada milímetro de la hermosa piel de derpy, pero ella quería también, asi que se le subió encima y empeso a besar su cuello "esta bien?" dijo en forma de pedir permiso "si ditzy, soy tuyo por siempre" derpy sonrio y siguió besándolo hasta recorrer su cosquilludo cuello, su atlético abdomen y bajar hasta darle un beso a su cutiemark, entonces se topo con un enorme cierto amiguito "epp" dijo al mirar lo que se escondia entre las patas del doctor…

Sin dudarlo derpy se lo metió en su boca engullendo mas de la mitad, ditzy se sentía realmente caliente en este momento, el sonido del doctor gimiendo suavemente y de su voz suave y subyugante le daba ánimos de continuar con lo que hacia "asi mi dulce muffin, ya casi…" ditzy sintió el miembro del doctor pulsando en su boca y acelero sus movimientos, cuando lo sintió tensarse, su boca fue inundada por la mas espesa crema que existe… "estuviste magnifica mi margarita" dijo el acariciando su cabeza, ditzy lo miro sonriéndole, amaba cuando el doctor la felicitaba por algo.

El doctor la tomo de los hombros y la recostó para estar sobre ella.. "ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien" dijo y empeso a lamer el cuello de ditzy, bajo por su abdomen hasta su parte mas privada.. "doc…tor…?" "relájate mi margarita solo deseo probar tu néctar" dijo sonriéndole a lo que ditzy grito al sentir la lengua intrusa del doctor "doctor… el doctor tiene su lengua donde se hacen los bebes ahhhahhh" el siguio sus atenciones haciendo a ditzy convulsionarse, "haaaAHHHHHHHHHH" grito ditzy al sentir una explosión entre sus piernas, el doctor subió sonriendo hasta estar frente a frente con ella y relamiéndose los labios le susurro suave y dulcemente "deliciosa mi margarita, dulce domo el resto de ti" ditzy se puso colorada al máximo y vapor salía de sus orejas, entonces el doctor la puso boca abajo y le levanto los cuartos traseros "doctor?" dijo ella alarmada "seamos uno ditzy seamos uno" dijo y se coloco tras de ella, ditzy se puso colorada y empezó a jadear duro cuando sintió la la masculinidad del doctor en su entrada más privada.

"seamos uno ditzy, seamos uno" dijo de nuevo el doctor y ditzy grito del dolor y excitación al sentir todo el rigor del doctor dentro de ella "dentro de mi… el doctor esta dentro de mi…" decía en extasis "y si puediera oh mi margarita me quedaría aquí eternamente" "doctor ahha hha" decía mientras era montada frenéticamente por el doctor "seamos uno ditzy eternamente uno" "si doctor siiiiiiii AHHHHH" "AHHHHH AVANTEEEEE" grito el doctor mientras se venia dentro de las profundidaes calientes de derpy…,

Derpy estaba siendo bonbeada por el pony de sus sueños quien la deseaba tan ardientemente… y en una de sus estocadas finales…. Ditzy callo de boca fuera del cojin "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OUCHHH"

….. derpy miro a todos lados… cuando frenéticamente entro un doctor a la sala "DERPY QUE PASO?" dijo asustado "FUERON DALEKS; CYDER PONYS O WEAPING ANGELS?" dijo asustado con su screwdriver en su boca "usted" dijo ditzy.. "perdón?" dijo el algo confundido "fue un sueño es todo" dijo ella mas para si misma que para el "no se preocupe señorita ditzy doo, yo se lo que es tener un sueño bastante realista" dijo el con un pequeño bochorno "no fue eso" "que cosa?" "el problema es que mi sueño no fue realista y por eso debi darme cuenta" "señorita hooves?" "no se preocupe doctor… todo esta bien… ummmm oh ya se que tal si vamos al pueblo compramos mantequilla y manzanas y le preparo un enorme pay de manzana?" "con la mantequilla ya me tenias convencido" dijo y ambos salieron trotando felizmente juntos de la casa….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/- */-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: uhhhhhhhh ditzy con sueño caliente


End file.
